


Playing With Fire

by TimberWolf_Canada



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Demon Hunters OW AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberWolf_Canada/pseuds/TimberWolf_Canada
Summary: Pure PWP, Ezra and Vin having a little fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone snippet set in the Demon Hunters AU.  
> For Steel.

The predatory gleam in Vin’s eyes was unmistakable as he surveyed his handiwork. Ezra lay naked on the big bed, his wrists manacled loosely to the heavy brass bed frame. Though the room was shadowed, the vampire’s pale skin all but glowed in the dim, flickering candlelight.

“Try to go easy on the bed this time, hey pard,” Vin grinned, smoothing his fingers along the slightly bent brass, brushing the dented impressions Ezra’s fingers had made the last time they’d played.

Green eyes gleamed with amusement at the teasing as Ezra answered, “I doubt I’ll be able to give it my _full_ attention, but I shall do my best.”

Vin chuckled. “Couldn’t ask more’n that. ‘Specially since I plan to be doin’ some distractin’.”

Slipping his jacket off his shoulders and tossing it over the chair in the corner, Vin began to slowly undress. Taking his time, knowing that Ezra’s eyes were following every movement of his hands, he brushed them slowly along his skin as he eased each item of clothing free. Already he could feel his own excitement building, and he drew a deep breath, counting to ten. Slow it down. Savour it.

Ezra shifted, the sight of Vin’s smooth muscled form lit only by candlelight, highlighting every ridge, shadowing every valley, already working its magic on his eager body.

“Like that, huh?” Vin arched a brow in Ezra’s direction. He climbed onto the bed, straddling the vampire’s hips with his knees, sitting back on Ezra’s thighs. “How about a little closer?” Vin reached forward, brushing the chestnut hair off Ezra’s forehead, smoothing his fingers through the hair behind the vampire’s ear.

“Can you hear my heartbeat?” he asked, wrist next to Ezra’s ear. “Can you smell my blood so close to your lips?”

Green eyes held blue as Ezra whispered, “So close.” He turned, extending his tongue to flick it across Vin’s pulse point. “So hot.”

“Close your eyes,” Vin murmured, brushing his fingers down over Ezra’s eyes.

Complying with Vin’s wishes, Ezra kept his eyes closed, soon feeling some sort of fabric being wrapped tightly over them and tied behind his head. Blindfolded now, Ezra had only his other senses left to rely on and opened his Charm to its full extent. Listening carefully, he heard Vin’s heartbeat pick up slightly, at the same moment as a hard nudge against his thigh and the intoxicating scent of Vin’s arousal signaled his partner’s growing excitement.

Ezra felt a shiver of excitement course through his own body. While his senses were somewhat heightened compared to humans, the loss of his eyesight left him very much in the dark, so to speak, as to Vin’s intentions, adding that tiny extra thrill to their games.

Vin smiled, feeling Ezra’s shudder echo through his own body, the vampire’s compliance, his trust, adding to his own excitement. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Ezra’s, nipping, and licking, until they opened to him. Moving along from the sweet kisses, nibbling along Ezra’s jaw, Vin worked his way down the strong throat, moving lower and lower. Extending his tongue, he swirled it around Ezra’s left nipple, drawing it into his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth, before turning his attention to its twin.

Ezra moaned softly, twisting under Vin’s caresses, feeling the eddies of passion begin to swirl more wildly around them, the tang of Vin’s desire lapping in waves against him. He could feel the sweet bite of anticipation building in his partner, the heat flickering in Vin’s blood.

He felt Vin sit up and move away, heard some rummaging in the bedside table’s drawers. Ezra grinned, knowing what they kept hidden away in that drawer.

In moments, his suspicions were confirmed as he felt Vin nudge his legs apart and a thick knob pressed against his anus. Ezra could picture the big leather phallus in Vin’s hands, could picture his look of careful concentration as Vin pushed it slowly into him, knowing the exact spot that would shoot pleasure up the vampire’s spine. Still, Ezra couldn’t help but wish that it were the young man’s hot cock he was taking inside him instead, that Vin’s heat was filling him, warming him from the inside out.

“I know what you want,” Vin whispered as he twisted the phallus, pumping it slightly in and out. “My heat, my fire.”

Waves of desire washed over Ezra as he nodded desperately, “Please, Vin.”

“If it’s fire you want...”

Ezra gasped as he felt the flickering heat of the candle flame inches from his cheek. The bed frame creaked as he jerked, pulling the shackles tight.

“Do you trust me Ezra?” Vin whispered, moving the candle slowly next to the vampire’s jaw.

Ezra drew a deep breath. Did he? Flames were one of the few deadly dangers a vampire could face, one of the few things in this world that Ezra truly had reason to fear. He had no wish to end his existence engulfed in flame.

But this was Vin. He’d felt such a deep connection with Vin from the moment they’d met. He’d put his life in Vin’s hands on more than one occasion, hadn’t he?

The swirling passion, the eddies of eager desire still flowing around them hadn’t dimmed as Vin waited for his answer. He knew what it would be, and so did Ezra.

“Always.” Ezra felt Vin’s satisfaction flood across his awareness, as the tangy spice of the human’s anticipation twisted sharply upward. He gasped, bucking his hips off the bed as the phallus buried deep inside him was given a rough twist at the same moment as a drop of liquid fire fell on the tender skin below his navel.

He cried out, shifting and arching as the drops continued to fall, burning a random meandering trail across his cool flesh, each drop punctuated by another thrust of the leather phallus. His nipples, his collarbone, his inner thighs, all felt the bite of the dripping wax.

The combination of sweet pleasure and biting pain was overwhelming Ezra’s senses. Each moan, each rattle of the shackles against the brass bed, each twist and shudder of Ezra’s body under Vin’s hands caused a fresh surge of desire, new waves of passion to flood across the vampire, pushing him closer and closer to the brink of climax.

The bed creaked as Vin shifted, climbing up once more to straddle Ezra’s chest. This time though, Ezra could feel the impressions of Vin’s elbows dipping the mattress on either side of his hips. His left hand gripped Ezra’s buttock tightly as his right pumped the leather phallus.

Ezra moaned sharply, feeling Vin’s hot breath ghost across his erection, just as he could feel the warmth, smell the musk of Vin’s cock as it bobbed so near his chin. He arched his neck up, straining to get closer to that tantalising prize, inhaling deeply. “Please, Vin,” he whispered.

He felt Vin shift in reply, brushing his cock against the vampire’s chin at the same time as he engulfed Ezra’s aching erection, all without losing a beat as he continued to pump and twist the leather toy.

Ezra bucked wildly under Vin, lost. Lost under the tidal waves of pleasure, of passion crashing over him, lost between the endless thrusts of the big leather knob against his sweet spot and the hot, wet mouth surrounding his cock, drawing his release steadily out of him. Lost in the rejuvenation of Vin’s essence, so full of life, flowing steadily down his throat, lost between Vin’s joyous climax and his own ecstatic release.

He grabbed the shackles in his fists, crushing the chains to dust, freeing his hands to grip Vin’s hips tightly, holding him steady while Ezra continued to lap at his softening organ, wanting to swallow every bit of Vin’s essence.

Vin arched his back with a sigh. The violent crashing waves of passion beginning to ebb and ease into the gentle lapping of exhausted satiation. He turned, flopping down beside Ezra, leaning over to plant a satisfied kiss on the drowsy vampire’s lips.

Ezra smiled into the kiss, reaching up to bury his fingers in Vin’s long curls and pull him closer.

Vin leaned into the kiss for a moment, running his hands along Ezra’s arms, then pulled back sharply with a scowl. Holding up the vampire’s wrist, broken shackle dangling, he grumbled, “Dammit, Ez, that was a brand new set of shackles, too. What the hell am I s’posed ta tell Chris?”

Ezra grinned, eyes sparkling with mirth, “That I was taking it easy on the bed?”


End file.
